


Watch Your Attitude

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha Tom, M/M, Omega Semir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Semir deal with a difficult suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Attitude

The suspect was taken to their office for questioning, it was a quite handsome middle aged man, Alpha by the smell. Tom really wanted Semir out of the way with this one, but he knew - they both did - that they couldn't let their relationship status affect their job, it was the deal they made with Engelhardt to avoid being separated.

When Tom moved in to interrogate the man while Semir stood by the wall next to him, he watched the man closely. He didn't trust him, it was his natural instinct to distrust another Alpha when his partner is present. It wasn't even five minutes into the interrogation before Tom saw the guy eyeballing his partner already and he frowned.

"He's not asking you questions, I am, so kindly focus." said Tom, trying to be polite regardless of how the situation was turning out. The man snapped out of whatever was going through his mind and looked back at Tom.

"Uh right, sorry. No, I don't own a gun."

Tom heard his partner sigh next to him.

"We found it in your apartment, don't tell me someone else put it there." Said Semir and walked over to the guy, leaning against his desk - if Tom felt uncomfortable before, he sure as hell let it show this time. He could feel the excitement in the man, rise. He knew that feeling all too well himself, his partner had such a delightful smell, it was hard to pass on.

"It's not mine, I swear. I don't even know how to use a gun!" the man defended himself and Semir just shook his head. Tom wasn't sure if Semir knew about the guy scenting him so intently and chose to ignore it, or if he was simply too focused on the topic to notice. But the moment the guy started to wiggle around in his chair, Tom just have had enough of it and walked up to his partner and leaned on the table right next to him, sneaking his left arm around his Omega's waist and looking directly at the man.

"In that case, let us check your fingers for gunpowder and let's see if you are right, then ?" said Tom, he saw Semir at the corner of his eye looking down at where he placed his hand and momentarily got worried that he'd get angry, he knew Semir disliked it when Tom publicly expressed his domination in their relationship, but what choice did he have now ? The guy was definitely going to make a move at him and Tom is his Alpha after all, it's his duty to protect his Omega when there's possible danger, that's just the way it is. He gave Semir more freedom than any other Alpha ever would, but there were things he just had to have under control.  
He kept talking to the man, but felt that Semir's eyes fell on him now, but he didn't see what his expression was, worry rising in him. He really didn't want to make his partner uncomfortable or worse, make him feel humiliated in front of a complete stranger and a person who should show him some respect. The guy was looking down at Tom's hand at Semir's waist at this point as well, seemingly losing his focus on him again.  
"In any case, I hope that you are aware that three people died and -"  
"Mr.Kranich"  
The door opened and Engelhardt walked in.

"Can I speak with you for a moment ?" she nodded towards her office and Tom gave her a look of disbelief and confusion. The suspect is a fucking Alpha and she wants him to leave alone in one room with an Omega ?! What the actual hell ? She was a beta, but shouldn't she be able to smell it ?

"But -"  
"It's important"  
Tom hesitated, but Semir just smiled, his eyes not falling from the man in front of them.  
"Go on, we'll be alright on our own"

That didn't sound reassuring much, but Tom knew that Semir is more than capable of protecting himself from an annoying Alpha, he had couple of encounters before after all...still...He lightly squeezed his side before walking out of the office with cheffin.

When the door closed behind his partner, Semir's smile fell.

"Whatever are you thinking about, you can forget it." he said warningly.  
"So I was right, you are a goddamn Omega!" the man started laughing and crossed his arms in his chair "Cop Omega, holy shit. That's a first one"  
"We're not here to discuss my gender now, are we ?"  
"That explains why the other dude was holding onto you like a leech, he's your Alpha isn't he ? Is that how you got the job ? Fucked your way up the rank ?" the man's grin grew wide and he stood up.  
"Sit down" Semir warned him. The man spread his arms.  
"Or what ? You gonna lock me up for saying the truth ? Omega is still an Omega, badge or not. Get real!The moment you go into heat, you are nothing more than a slut lusting after Alpha's cock. This isn't a job for you, sunshine." he was getting dangerously close to Semir's personal space.

The moment his hand reached out to Semir, he was on the move. He grabbed the man's hand and painfuly twitched it behind his back, grabbing fistful of his hair and slamming him against a wall. He kicked him in the back of his knees, forcing him to kneel and hissed in his ear.  
"You think Alpha has everything under control, don't you ? But the moment you started scenting me your brain was a boiled egg. Omegas have more control than Alphas when they are in the heat, I could have snapped your neck just know and all I did was let you scent me. You are just a horny dog. Omega doesn't need an Alpha to find pleasure, but Alpha does and when they don't get it, they become miserable little shits like you." 

The door flew open and then Tom was there and pulling him away from the guy, it felt like in slow motion, his heart still racing with adrenaline and anger, his eyes followed the man as he was dragged out of the room by their colleagues and then Tom's hands were on his face and forcing him to face him and he finally looked up and saw the worry in his partner's eyes and finally heard his voice.

"Semir!Semir, are you okay ?Did he hurt you ?"  
He shook his head and pulled his partner's hands down and held them in his hands, glaring towards the door.  
"No, but I hurt him".  
Tom exhaled deeply and gave a short laugh.  
"Yeah, I noticed. He's gonna be recovering from that for a while. You gave him quite a time of his life visibly." he gently put his hand on Semir's shoulder.  
"Are you seriously okay ?"  
Semir nodded.  
"I wasn't planning to give him an opportunity to jump me, don't worry. He was down before he even touched me."  
"I'm not doubting your combat skills, dear."  
"You better."

They both grinned before their lips touched and any possible words were drowned.


End file.
